Do you have any regrets?
by Kumiko2
Summary: Most likely a temp. story, so don't be surprised if it's POOF gone.


Hello again! Here's my new story. I haven't read it over at all, so forgive whatever retardation I've got going on. Um, basically, it's a story about TRADGEDY! *gasp* You didn't think I had it in me. I'm not going to tell you more about it, because I don't want to. So now we have mystery. OOOOOOOOOO, spooky. Alright, enough goofing around. Go read.  
  
Disclaimer: Evident scheisse you already know, except I actually OWN something here. Bet you can't guess what.  
  
1. So Help Me God, If You're Late.  
  
It was 6:55AM, and Hilde would be late for work. It's not like she's the tardy type or anything, but her child was another matter. Shouldn't Duo be helping out?  
  
"Duo," Hilde shouted, grabbing paperwork and coffee, "Why don't you help Linda get ready for school?....Duo?" Great, where was Duo? Oh, idea... Hilde ran to their bedroom, and jumped, which, mind you was quite a trick in her suit, onto the bed. A satisfying thunk followed by a groan proved her hypothesis.  
  
"Holy shit. Was that necessary?" Duo pawed his way out of the covers to be frightened back into hiding by a gaze so firey... Hilde was pissed, oh was she pissed.  
  
"DUO MAXWELL!" Damn! "Why aren't you up?! I have 5 minutes until I have to leave, and Linda still isn't ready for school!" Just on cue, Linda walked in, still in her pajamas, hair looking as if it had been drooled on by many animals. Hilde shot an "I-told-you-so" glare at Duo.  
  
"Mommy, I don't feel good."  
  
That was quite enough for Hilde this not-so-fine morning. "Don't give me that. Mommy doesn't have time for that." Hilde looked at her watch, snatched up her things and bolted, yelling back a message: "She better not be late!" She didn't have enough time to see a tear fall Linda's cheek or even to say good bye.  
  
Duo had miraculously rolled his bum out of bed. "Come on dollface. You still have time to make the bus." Duo winked at her and hauled her off to her room. He laid out her clothes, and being the good guy he is, tried to brush her hair and style it to look pretty. He managed a ponytail (though how he can manage his own so well is a mystery to me). "Alright. You get dressed, wash you face, brush your teeth, and get your pack together while I make breakfast." Linda nodded.  
  
Being used to stress, breakfast was ready along with Linda in 5 minutes flat. Pretty impressive, eh? Linda sat down at the table to put on her shoes. Duo placed the breakfast on the table. "Daddy, I'm not hungry." Duo was not really in the mood to shove food down her throat. Hey, he could compromise though.  
  
"Alright honey, but take some in your lunch box, in case you get hungry. You could eat on the bus." Linda nodded. Not much for words this morning, is she?  
  
Duo bustled her off to the bus stop is his pants and robe, and had her on the bus in the nick of time. He waved good bye, and ran back home to escape the crisp autumn wind.  
  
He had, like, what? An hour or so until he had to leave the house? Mmmmmm, time to enjoy morning coffee, have a cookie, and best of all, not have to stress out. Yes~~  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
  
  
In a short time, Linda was at Hiltop Elementary. She dismounted that wretched filthy rustbucket (AN: can you tell how much I hate the bus?) and took an unusually secluded spot on the playground. Her best buddy, Marie, ran over to her, ready to socialize and rip on the cootie-infested boys. How unusual it was that Linda wasn't smiling or laughing.  
  
"Hey Linda. What's up? Are you alright?"  
  
Linda just frowned. "I'm okay. I'm just not having a good day." " What happened?"  
  
"My mom doesn't have time for me."  
  
Marie put her arm around Linda. "It's okay. Parents can be buttheads sometimes, but they don't really mean it."  
  
Linda pouted. "Well, my mom sure is a butthead."  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
You know the drill. Here's the part where you review my story. YAY! There's more soon to come, since this chapter explains nothing, thus far. I just realized what a dumbshit I was writing this. God, even coffee has no effect when I'm this over-tired. 


End file.
